


The Force Underneath

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The things that the mind come up with when you want to learn some new words and want to write.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Force Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> The things that the mind come up with when you want to learn some new words and want to write.

A force set something into motion. That motion is accompanied by more motion of the first one awakened by the force. Or all of it was reacting to the movement of each. It was hard to tell really as the waves would be enervated once they hit the sand in the beach. How did it work? Did the first wave leave a sort of trail for the next wave to follow? Or did all the waves react to the same force? It was one of the paradoxes that was confusing but at the same time natural. Years of seeing the same thing happening whenever he would drink water from a glass or container had showed him how just holding a liquid in a container and moving it around would affect the water. How it would react to his ‘force’.

'Where is he?’ Shun thought as he sat along a nearby bench. He was staring at the saltwater in the ocean as the natural process of waves would happen. Sometimes he would see boats break some of those waves and make their own leaving some spindrift in their wake. Shun gave a low sigh as he was starting to get impatient. It was 6 and Yuya had told him to meet him here at 5:45.

'If he can make it on time for his performances in drama then surely he could…’ Shun thought bitterly.

“SHUN!!!!” Shun heard a voice say. He recognized that voice. He didn’t get on his feet knowing… Yep, Yuya would indeed wrap his arms around his neck rather roughly than normal. Shun heard the sound of the short multiple breaths he had taken and felt the salty liquid fall on his shoulders.

“I am sorry… huff… I took the… huff… wrong bus stop… huff… and…” Yuya’s voice said. Shun started to understand what he meant. So Yuya came all the way here from that wrong stop. Shun stood on his two feet and felt the surprise from Yuya as he drew his arms from Shun. Shun turned to see Yuya… and a bicycle? Yuya noticed Shun’s confused stare and looked at where he looked. Yuya then placed his hand behind his head.

“I had to rent a Bicycle since it was by Crimson Alley.” Yuya said. Shun was surprised. Crimson Alley? He knew it was pretty far away in walking distance but if he remembered correctly that was where there would be some bikers at night.

“It’s okay. I didn’t have to wait that long.” Shun lied. Truth be told he had been waiting since 5:30 as he refused to arrive anywhere late. He would rather be early than late no matter what. He felt that if he was ever late there would be propitiation for his recipient and he didn’t like the thought of owing someone. It was that thinking that led him to come here in the first place to meet up with Yuya. Yuya looked at him and smiled.

“At least it’s good to know that you are here. I was sure you would have left by now.” Yuya said looking at his smartphone for the time that read 6:18. Shun gave a hmph sound at that.

“You helped me with Literature.” Shun replied.

“But that was just homework Shun. It is no big deal.” Yuya said waving his hand in front of him.

“I know. But you showed your devotion to helping me with it.” Shun answered.

“Well of course I would help Shun. I would do what I can to help someone in need. It’s not like literature is that much of a big deal to me.” Yuya responded blushing a little. Shun took a step to him getting close to his space. Yuya looked up at Shun’s eyes with some bewilderment.

“If it really is not so much of a big deal then why do you perform those plays written in that language?” Shun asked. Yuya became shocked for a moment.

“To bring smiles to the audience. Everyone smiles by the end of the show.” Yuya responded. Shun gave a small smile and pat Yuya in the head.

“Then you know the force underneath the literature.” Shun responded.


End file.
